Mejora el Enfoque
by Serenity18Mercury
Summary: Juvia esta molesta con Gray ya que piensa que no esta siendo sincero con ella, pero puede que todo tenga una buena causa. Bueno este es mi primer fic espero lo disfruten.


**N/A: Bueno hola a todos primero que nada quiero agradecer por tomar un poco de su tiempo y leer esta corto one-shot que escribí espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima, yo solo los tome para hacer esta historia.**

* * *

 _ **Mejora el Enfoque**_

-¡Gray-sama! Juvia está cansada lleva días actuando extraño y ahora esconde cosas de ella. -Desde el punto de vista de Gray, Juvia realmente estaba haciendo un escándalo por nada, bueno ella siempre hacía escándalos por nada, pero esta vez él tenía una buena razón para actuar raro, si solo pudiera pedírselo de una buena vez todo esto no estaría pasando, pero no, aún no era tiempo, él tenía ya todo preparado solo unos días más y terminaría este drama, por lo mientras tendría que jugar un poco más con ella y hacerla olvidar el asunto de la caja.

-Sabes en lugar de concentrar toda esa energía en tu enojo la deberías enfocar en algo más productivo.- Lo dijo mientras la acorralaba entre la pared y su cuerpo mientras una perversa sonrisa se empezaba a formar en sus labios.

-Gra..Gray-sama, Juvia está muy molesta con usted, ¡Juvia no quiere que se acerque más!.- Bien era verdad que estaba molesta, pero si él se seguía acercando dudaba poder seguir así.

-Si tanto quieres que me aleje simplemente podrías golpearme o convertirte en agua y zafarte de mi, pero ambos sabemos que no lo vas a hacer.- En verdad esto le divertida, el verla con el ceño levemente fruncido y las mejillas rosadas, definitivamente se iba a encargar de hacerla enojar más seguido.

-Es enserio Gray ¡aléjate!- le dio un empujón no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para poder quitárselo de encima. Él la estaba subestimando si creía que no podía controlar sus sentimientos por él, bueno tal vez no tanto pues debía admitir que le encantaría simplemente dejar pasar las cosas y aventarle los brazos encima, ¡pero no!, esta vez le tocaba ceder a él, ella siempre era la que pedía perdón primero y no podía seguir siendo así, él también tenía que aprender a pedir disculpas y en todo caso no una disculpa sino una explicación de su comportamiento estos últimos días.

-Con que Gray ¿Eh?, supongo que realmente estás enojada conmigo.- Bueno las cosas ya se le estaban escapando de las manos.

-Así es Gray.- Volvía a decir su nombre sin ese sufijo que ella ahora solo usaba exclusivamente con él, ella le dio la espalda mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación que compartían desde ya hacía un tiempo y justo cuando iba a girar la perilla él la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a girarse para quedar cara a él.

-Supongo que no me vas a poner las cosas fáciles- Soltó un suspiro en muestra de cansancio. Entonces tomó las manos de ella con las suyas y las entrelazo -Está bien Juvia tú ganas lo siento, te amo ¿vale? Se que no te lo digo tan a menudo como debería pero sabes que esas cosas no son lo mío -Junto las frentes de ambos y pudo sentir el dulce aroma de ella y se relajo- Pero supongo que yo también debo dejar de ser tan orgulloso y sé que he actuado raro pero no es nada malo como te lo imaginas solo es el estrés por las últimas misiones que he tenido con el equipo eso es todo pero aun así realmente lo siento solo no te vayas porque...-No pudo terminar porque sintió unos suaves y dulces labios apoderarse de los suyos.

-Esta bien Gray-sama, Juvia entiende.- Le dio una de esas hermosas sonrisas que sabía eran solo para él y lo volvió a besar y lentamente avanzaron hasta caer en la cama.

-Sabes aun creo que sería una gran idea que enfocaras la energía de tu enojo en cosas más productivas- Esa sonrisa maliciosa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

-¿Enserio Gray-sama? ¿Como en que?- Sus mejillas de nuevo tenían ese tono carmesí que lo volvía loco.

-Como en esto- Su manos empezaban a viajar sobre sus piernas -O en esto- Su boca se dedicó totalmente a deleitarse con la de ella por un rato hasta que decidió cambiar el rumbo de sus labios hacia el inicio de el cuello de ella -Sabes si de esta manera nos vamos a reconciliar cada vez que peleemos sugiero hacerlo diario.- En respuesta a esto solo la escucho reír, a fin de cuentas no había sido tan malo discutir por la cajita que escondía en la chaqueta y que ella quería ver con tanta insistencia, después de todo en unos días ella tendría lo de el interior en su dedo y a él de rodillas pidiéndole unir sus vidas de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **Se que Gray me quedo un poco OoC pero bueno espero igual lo hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
